Reflections
by SylvaDragon
Summary: Even a grey damp day can be a magical one when you are with Albus Dumbledore. A fluffy romantic story, set around the different ways Albus and Minerva view the world. MMAD.


Reflections

All that morning and all the night before it had rained, pouring down from the grey skies until everything seemed saturated. At last it had stopped raining and the brave sun had dared to poke it's face through the clouds, lighting the castle and grounds with golden dancing rays that turned raindrops on branches into glistening crystals.

Seeing the improvement in the weather, Albus had persuaded Minerva to go for a walk in the grounds. Now the two of them were strolling along a muddy path. Albus was beaming brightly, his sapphire eyes flitting from one marvel to another, as though even in it's sodden state the world was alive with joy and wonder.

Minerva wore a slightly disapproving expression and was more focused on keeping her emerald green robes free from mud. If it had not been for Albus' charming smile and soft voice, which was always able to place tempation in her path, she would still have been contentedly working in her study.

To Minerva's intense exasperation Albus suddenly stopped dead, and stared as though transfixed at a large muddy puddle. While Minerva tapped her foot impatiently and huffed irately, Albus stood motionless gazing into the filthy water.

"Really Albus, what is so fascinating ? It's just a muddy puddle." Minerva snapped at last.

"Ah my dear Minerva it is so very much more than that." Albus answered softly.

"Nonsence !" Minerva snapped, her always limited patience exhausted. "First you drag me out for a walk when I could be working, a walk during which I have been drenched with water from overhanging trees, got my favourite shoes all muddy, and just look at the state of my robes."

A hint of sadness passed briefly across Albus' face like a cloud that drifts across a bright sky. "Ah Minerva you are so intent upon the sorrows of a walk after rain that you forget to look around you, and see the beauty and wonder of the world." Sapphire eyes sparkling tenderly Albus gestured towards the dirty looking puddle. "Where you see a muddy puddle I see a gateway to another world, and wonder what lies beyond that gate." With a sweep of his arm Albus pointed at the trees and clouds that were reflected in the water, almost like another world at their feet.

As Minerva snorted in disgust, Albus continued, "And where you see trees that shower you with water as though they had some kind of personal vendetta against you, I see living ornaments hung with rainbow gems ... My dear we both walk through the same world, but it is simply the way we look at it which differs. For if you believe that all the world is wondrous, and that each thing has it's own beauty then that is what you will see."

As Albus finished speaking Minerva attempted another snort, but even to her own ears it sounded a very feeble snort indeed. Though she would never have admitted it something about the combination of Albus' sky blue softly sparkling eyes, and the way the sunbeams painted the sodden world with new life, was beginning to fill her with a special kind of magic.

As a rare smile danced briefly across Minerva's face, Albus' gaze grew in intensity and his own face seemed transfigured with sudden longing. For several long minutes all was silent between them, as Minerva gazed at the world around her with new eyes, captured by the spell that Albus had woven for her. Albus in his turn was captivated by the same magic which Minerva had wrought on him for so many long lonely years.

There was a strange intense glint in Albus' eyes as he broke the silence at last. "And more than anything Minerva, this puddle shows the truth ... or at least the truth as it should be." Albus' voice trembled in a most unusual way as he drew Minerva forward, until they stood upon the edge of the puddle where they could clearly see their reflections.

As the soft March breeze rippled the waters of the pool, their reflected selves seemed to draw closer together - as though they stood with heads resting lightly against each other. Minerva gasped to see her dreams mirrored in such a way, as her heart fluttered like a trapped butterfly. Entranced she gazed into the no longer muddy waters, watching breathlessly as the reflection of Albus turned to face her, and moved slowly so slowly towards her, as though he would kiss her.

Just as Minerva had convinced herself that it was an illusion caused by the wind on the water, she felt the longed for caress of tender lips against her cheek, the featherlight brush of silvery whiskers against her skin. As the softest of whispers breathed in her ear, "Is my truth, your truth too my love ?"

"Oh yes Albus, yes." Minerva gasped, then lifted her lips to his and kissed him with many years of pent up love and longing.

_Author's Notes_

_Please review, you know you want to. ;) This little bit of fluff came to me after a walk in the woods, which were flooded after all the rain, and the reflections in the puddles just always look to me like another world. _

_This story was written by an extremely sleepy writer, who has walked miles through muddy forests and is now going to go to bed, so I hope it works. :D _


End file.
